


Porqué ser ladrón en Texas es una mala idea?

by Alex_av



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Absurd, Angst and Humor, Fucked Up, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_av/pseuds/Alex_av
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a su padre, Shinji es forzado a robarle a una de las familias mas ricas de la ciudad. Lo que el no sabe es que existe cierta ley que permite a alguien defenderse de la mamera que guste si su propiedad es invadida. Conveniente no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porqué ser ladrón en Texas es una mala idea?

Las leyes: esa lista de instrucciones estructuradas que, como pesas buscando el equilibrio, ejercen el balance entre lo moral e inmoral, esa barrera que diferencia lo correcto de lo incorrecto, lo pertinente de lo impertinente, el bien del mal. Limitantes aplicadas a la vida de todos los hombres y mujeres de este mundo desde su nacimiento. Pareciesen estar ahí como un insidioso método del gobierno para controlarnos, tenernos justo donde nos quieren; dentro de sus afiladas y diabólicas garras con el mismísimo fin de controlarnos a como su capitalista conciencia se les antoje. Claro que, no en todos aplica este radical pensamiento revolucionista.

Sorpresivamente, muchas leyes fueron con el propósito de proteger al público (aunque no todo el tiempo se respeten). Leyes que nos benefician como seres humanos. Por ejemplo: el juicio de amparo, el derecho al voto, acceso a servicios públicos, ser libre defenderte si eres agredido. Ah! Como es el caso de Texas. Inhóspito lugar en el cual si una persona invade tú propiedad eres libre de defenderte de la forma que se te dé la gana. Conveniente ¿no?  
.  
.  
La cafetería resonaba con el barullo de los policías, que en su tiempo libre, llenaban el salón a tope con el sonido de sus pasos y las voces ahogadas por otras tratando de ordenar algún platillo mientras se empujaban entre sí. Era la hora que todos esperaban, y no por ansiar la simple comida de la pobre lista de alimentos conocida como menú, sino por ser la hora en donde podían ser libres de los pesados jefes e insoportables compañeros de trabajo. Algunos agradecían haber aguantado hasta su hora libre y otros maldecían el trabajo que les esperaba al momento de volver. Ese era sin duda, un salón tan repleto de gente conflictiva que daba la impresión de en realidad ser el comedor de una prisión en lugar de una comisaria.

Era en una lejana esquina donde estaba la oficial Misato Katsuragi. Vestía un uniforme sin planchar, junto a un par de botas atierradas, y una chaqueta deshilada sobre la cual caían unos medio-rizos opacos; a juego con un rostro ojeroso que parecía decir "¡Anda! Atrévete a cabrearme y te mataré a ti y a toda tu familia". Se encontraba sentada en una mesa mientras comía, o más bien, asesinaba a la pobre hamburguesa delante de ella.

-Oh! Misato estas viva, que alegría, pensé que ya no tendría a nadie para ayudarme a llenar el papeleo- dijo la oficial Ritsuko usando su tono sereno característico que no pareció siquiera inmutarse aún después de percatarse del aura asesina de la mujer malhumorada.

-Estás loca si crees que me pondré a hacer el papeleo... ¡Y claro que estoy viva! ¿Por qué demonios no lo estaría?- espetó la pelimorada. Cuanto le hubiera encantado descargar su furia contra Ritsuko, pero siendo ella su única amiga, optó por contenerse a pesar de saber que la fastidiaba a propósito- ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa?... Siento que estuviera en casa de mis padres.

-¡JA! ¡JA! Lo siento.

-Mientes. 

-Solo a medias. -aclaró la oficial al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a la malhumorada mujer- Pero debes admitir que no sería una sorpresa. Siempre te metes en problemas, por eso te suspenden todo el tiempo.

-Si estuviera en problemas no sería yo la que terminaría muerta- refunfuño Misato.

-Sí, claro, Da igual. Dime que hiciste esta vez para que te suspendieran...de nuevo. No me digas que te encontraron con hierba y borracha de Heineken en uno de tus paseos nocturnos...de nuevo.

-¡Pero si esa vez no fue mi culpa!- gritó Misato mientras trepaba media cuerpo sobre la mesa- Fue culpa de ese maldito bastardo de Kaji, yo estaba tomando tranquilamente cuando llega él y me tira 3 kilos de mota desde su auto para que los policías que lo persiguieran me culparan a mí. Nadie me creyó cuando dije que era suya...la mayoría.

Misato y Kaji solían trabajar juntos. Incluso se llegó a rumorear que en otrora hubo algo entre ellos, pero conforme se fueron adentrando en el oscuro negocio policiaco, el único sentimiento que provocaba Kaji en ella era odio, que demostraba siempre que veía la oportunidad. Era entonces que podía quejarse por horas con la endemoniada pasión de una fangirl hablando de su OTP. Y no era para menos; Kaji había evitado el ascenso de Misato, Misato lo delató en su pequeño negocio de venta ilegal de alcohol, él público su foto indecente por la red, ella pintó símbolos satánicos en su patio y envío fotos de ellos al periódico local, él invento una teoría de conspiración illuminati en su contra...

-De acuerdo, ya entendí.-interrumpió la rubia por la inevitable sensación de estar atrapada dentro de un deja-vu- He escuchado el mismo cuento suficientes veces. Ahora tengo antojo de una historia con argumento diferente. Me abandonaste en este frío lugar por 2 semanas y he de saber la razón.

La pelimorada miró a un punto cualquiera del comedor y comenzó a hablar pausada. -La razón no es más que el desenlace escrito por un comediante con singular gusto por la ironía, por otro parte, su inicio y desarrollo es conformado por el turbio guión de un libro dramático.

Gritos y murmullos atravesaban las puertas de la cafetería escuchándose menos con cada paso recorrido. Los agentes que inundaban el comedor se dirigían ya de vuelta a sus correspondientes oficinas. Mientras, ambas detectives permanecieron en sus asientos. Misato bajó de la mesa y adoptó una postura más relajada, dispuesta a revelar lo que fue capaz de separarla de su trabajo tanto tiempo.

-¡Vaya! Mejor sinopsis jamás ha tenido película alguna- sonrió fascinada. Aquel suceso era realmente una novedad y un refrescante cambio de rutina para sus ajetreadas vidas.- Ahora sí que no tienes opción, tendrás que contarme si o si...A menos que prefieras ir a la oficina y llenar algo de papeleo.

-¡Ha! Si claro. Ni siquiera tú eres tan responsable.- afirmó Misato. No les gustaba admitirlo, pero hubieran usado cualquier excusa tan solo por procrastinar.-... ACK! De acuerdo te contare lo que pasó, solo promete no contárselo a nadie - su rostro mostraba una expresión de vergüenza similar al de un nene que le confiesa a su madre haberse hecho en los pantalones-… Si alguien, sobre todo Kaji, se entera de lo que termine haciendo, estaré en graves problemas.

-Seré una tumba.

-Perfecto. -suspiró- Antes que nada, ¿Conoces la ley número...no sé qué, sobre invasión de propiedad privada?

-Por supuesto. Sería una vergüenza si no conociera la constitución. 《A diferencia de ciertas personas.》 Una persona es libre de defenderse si alguien irrumpe, o agrede a otra dentro de su propiedad.- Ritsuko conocía bien esta ley. Muchas personas habían sido librada de sus cargos gracias a esta.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque es por ahí donde se desenvuelve todo el problema...En fin ¿por dónde empiezo?...  
.  
.  
En comparación con otros, el terreno era inmenso: poco más de una hectárea; un jardín precioso cubierto de rosales de todos los colores, enredaderas larguísimas alrededor de las columnas del establo, pinos guiando la entrada, abedules a lo lejos, macetas en el pórtico cargadas de tulipanes, lirios, magnolias, claveles... En fin, tanto verde como pudiera haber. Y adornando por todas esas maravillas, se encontraba un vivienda con nada que envidiarle a su propio jardín, o a cualquier casucha en todo Texas; una mansión impresionante: color beige, suave como la vainilla, con toques marrones oscuro, entrada amplia de madera, tragaluces altos y algunos vitrales, y techo con forma triangular al más estilo greco. Simplemente esplendido. El lugar al que tres idiotas decidieron robarle.

-Bien, bien, bien...Ya estamos aquí. Podemos hacerlo...Hora de ganar dinero fácil -balbuceaba Touji. Se autoproclamaba todo un gangster y matón rebelde, pero se contradecía riendo de manera nerviosa y actuando como todo un paranoico.- Ahí voy dinero, tan solo espera un poco...Oigan chicos, ¿eso que se oye es una sirena?

-! Touji ya cállate!- murmuró Kensuke en tono fastidiado- ¿No ves que estás haciendo que Shinji se ponga más nervioso de lo que ya estaba?

-Eh?, no es mi culpa si él no puede soportar la presión. Este es un trabajo para delincuentes profesionales, no para cobardes y nerds cibernéticos. -sostenía con una mano las correas de la mochila en su espalda como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

-¿A quién llamas nerd cibernético? Tú, imbécil retardado.

-Chicos cálmense, nos descubrirán si siguen haciendo tanto ruido.- murmuró Shinji, demasiado angustiado como para dar importancia a que le creyeran un incompetente.《 ¿Qué más da?, no serán los primeros ni los últimos en llamarme cobarde.》 Podría ser el ladrón más grandioso de todo Texas, pero siempre sería un cobarde, y eso le pesaba.- Deberían concentrarse en sus asuntos para terminar lo más rápido posible.

-Podría...Si no tuviera a un chimpancé emputandome cada cinco segundos.

-Y yo lo haría si no fueras un...un... Cuatro ojos idiota- Touji se ruborizó, hasta él había caído en cuenta de su propio insulto bochornoso, pero no lo admitiría.

-Bueno, está bien -sonrío el pequeño del grupo, con una mueca de intranquilidad dibujada en su rostro y las manos alzadas como si estuviera preparado para separarlos en cualquier momento. Se situó entre los dos chicos problemáticos a los cuales increíblemente llamaba amigos.- ¿Cómo vas Kensuke?

-Falta poco, esto en realidad no es tan difícil como se ve.

Kensuke sostenía en una linterna con una mano, y con la otra varios de los diminutos cables partes del sistema de seguridad de aquella mansión. Su confianza y habilidad para controlar los nervios, eran indudablemente superiores a la de sus cómplices, consecuencia de haberse preparado a fondo sobre las medidas de seguridad que tanto amaban los ricos. Después de localizar el lugar donde se encontraba la fuente del sistema de seguridad, que resultó ser detrás de la pared junto a la cerca de entrada, Touji rompió a martillazos aquel obstáculo, finalizando así la única labor para la cual era realmente necesario, y ahora Kensuke hacía el trabajo más importante del grupo.

La oscuridad de la noche los cubría de cualquier mirada indeseada. Si podría haber alguien que los delatara, en ese momento, seguramente estaría en casa durmiendo.

《Se ven tan ansiosos por ganar dinero con este método tan sucio. -pensó Shinji- ¿Debería comenzar a razonar como ellos?》Los tres jóvenes se conocían desde niños. Su amistad inicio hace tantos años atrás y seguían juntos hasta entonces. Aunque esto no significara que fueran inseparables. Shinji se había llegado a sentir cómodo a su lado, a tal grado de escaparse de la escuela con ellos, beber algo de alcohol a pesar de que le desagradara, participar en riñas ocasionadas por sus compañeros, e incluso robar; aunque esto último jamás le haya salido bien. Sabía bien que no tenía la necesidad de estar con ellos, que ellos solo le traerían problemas, después de todo, siempre había preferido la compañía de su soledad. 《No me comprenden, no tendría caso que lo hicieran... Pero aun así, los necesito, porque no soy capaz de hacer nada yo mismo》. Incluso ahora, lo ayudaban a cometer su sigiloso delito. Aunque su compañía era más bien obra de su padre.

Gendo Ikari poseía un rostro conminatorio, ejemplo de madurez y por el cual pareciera que hayan recorrido miles de experiencias. Un individuo dotado de inteligencia superior, un hombre al que podrías recurrir en apuros, pues este sería capaz de resolver cualquier problema tan solo con su audacia y perseverancia... Un hombre con liderazgo innato. Por desgracia, esta es solo la ciega percepción que concebía la mayoría, pues, el verdadero Gendo Ikari era totalmente diferente. La verdad, un total estafador que acostumbraba sacar partido de su contradictoria apariencia para obtener lo que deseaba. Apostó y ganó en cada uno los casinos del estado hasta que descubrieron sus fraudes y fue vetado de todos ellos. Por poco era encarcelado, pero logró zafarse de todos los cargos, aunque, para su infortunio, su dinero no lo logró. Convirtiéndose así en un fracaso como ladrón, dispuesto a todo por recuperar su fortuna. Y lo demostró poniendo en plan a su hijo.

-Padre, te lo suplico. No hay manera de que pueda hacer eso...R-Robar...no, jamás podría. Me descubrirían antes de siquiera intentarlo. 

-Shinji, entiende -insistía su padre- esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando. Hazlo y volveremos a recuperar lo que nos fue arrebatado. -Gendo había vigilado la residencia por varias semanas; sabía que los dueños saldrían de viaje como hacían muy a menudo. Estaba preparado, pero aún faltaba un detalle, un pequeño y cobarde detalle.

-Solo debes dar el primer paso y los demás saldrán naturalmente -dijo tranquilamente su hermana.

-¿Ves eso? Hasta Rei es capaz de comprender la situación.

-Aun así...no entiendo, ¿por qué debo ser yo el que vaya? -dijo el joven con la mirada baja y los puños contraídos.

-Deja las excusas; tu sabes porque. Si voy y me descubren no tendré el dinero para escapar esta vez, además, tu hermana tampoco podría. Después del incidente con esa Monstertruck ya la tienen bien localizada. Si la descubrieran, ¿Quién me ayudaría a contar los billetes?

-Dile la verdad padre...

-Shhhhh...Rei -interrumpió Gendo.

-¿Q-Qué verdad? 

La muy apática ignoró la orden del viejo estafador, por lo que este no tuvo más opción que soltar un suspiro y dejar a su hija delatarlo.

-Padre hizo una apuesta con Fuyutsuki. Apostaron que no te atreverías a robarle a la familia más rica de la ciudad...Padre apostó por ti. -aclaró- 《 O más bien Fuyutsuki apostó en tu contra.》

-7,000 Dólares. Ese viejo posee la plata y es lo suficientemente orgulloso como para retractarse. -aseguró Gendo.

-Y ¿qué pasará si no lo logró? -preguntó a su padre

-Descuida, ganaremos en cuanto introduzcas un pie en la propiedad.

《 ¡¿Así que ni si quiera me cree capaz de aceptar?!》pensó Shinji desmotivado.

Un coche apareció en el lugar estacionándose de manera brusca y dejando a Shinji totalmente confundido, contemplando la cortina de humo que dejó el auto. Inmediatamente reconoció al fracaso como conductor y a su muy encabronado copiloto.

《Touji, Kensuke... ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Creí que irían al rancho Seele a robar gallinas》

-¡Hasta que aparecieron! - exclamó Gendo. Volteo la vista hacia su hijo y observo su confundido rostro- Fuyutsuki nunca especificó si debías robar la mansión con o sin ayuda. Así que llame a estos dos que siempre veo contigo para hacer el trabajo difícil.

Los dos chicos bajaron del auto. Kensuke aún recuperaba el aliento después de haber estado gritando porque Touji conducía creyéndose el protagonista de alguna película de carreras; mientras el so idiota se aproximaba al Sr. Ikari con desdén.

-¡Oye vejete! Queremos ver plata por adelantado. La mitad del pago o no ayudaremos al marica de tu hijo...

-Estamos quebrados imbécil. -Las palabras de Rei fueron crudas cual escupitajo sobre la cara del ingenuo amigo de su hermano- Deben entrar a la mansión primero para cobrar la apuesta. A su regreso determinaremos con que tanto de lo que robaron se quedarán.

-Ah!...ah!... -exhaló el chico de las gafas a mitad de un mini infarto- Pen...de...o!

Mientras el par de amigos intentaba discutir su posición en el plan, Shinji se dedicó a temblar y apretar los ojos, deseando que su pesadilla terminara pronto.

《No...No quiero, tengo miedo... ¡Alguien sálveme por favor! La gente a mi alrededor no entiende por lo que estoy pasando. No, en realidad, a nadie le interesa. A nadie le interesa lo que los demás sienten...ni siquiera a mí. Tan solo déjenme en paz, quiero estar solo, donde el único que pueda dañarme sea yo mismo》

-Shinji, ha llegado el momento -le dijo su padre- Es tu deber; tu deber como mi hijo, tu deber como hermano de Rei, tu deber como un Ikari y porque realmente lo seas...Ahora, entra en el puto carro.

《Y eme aquí, fingiendo ser parte de esto cuando lo único que debo hacer es poner un pie dentro y salir. Que trabajo tan más adecuado para mí. Demuestra perfectamente el inútil que me creen... o que tal vez realmente soy》

Kensuke seguía con su parte, conectando y desconectando cables de la pared, hasta que una chispa brotó, sacándole un ligero grito y abriéndose la cerradura de la inmensa reja. El momento por fin había llegado

-Hasta que al fin abriste la puerta -grito Touji al mismo tiempo que daba saltitos de alegría.

-Tranquilo Shinji, recuerda, no hay nadie en casa. Nadie nos atrapara - dijo el de lentes con atisbo de respaldo. Sin saber que eso, más que ayudar, lo hacía sentirse subestimado. 

《No serán los primeros ni los últimos en creerme un cobarde》

Después de que Touji abriera victorioso las rejas de par en par, los inexpertos ladrones entraron con cuidadosa rapidez. Se sorprendieron al ver el interior de la propiedad, tan grande, tan abastecida...tan hermosa; un lugar en el que solo soñarían vivir en sus más alocados sueños.

-Chicos, el paraíso realmente existe...y este tipo lo ha visto. Murió, lo vio, revivió y luego ordenó que se lo construyeran -dijo Kensuke. 

-Entonces es un alivio que el tal zombie no se encuentre en casa. -exclamó Touji al terminar de cerrar la reja- He visto las películas suficientes para saber que dos de nosotros morirían y solo el protagonista, ósea yo, escaparía.

-Creí que aquí vivía una familia -murmuró Shinji aún nervioso. Su padre, antes de partir a la "misión", le contó a detalle lo que debería hacer, cómo debería ir vestido y las circunstancias en la que la residencia se encontraba. Corroboraba la información asegurando haber investigado a la familia por casi un mes. 《Aunque eso no me hace sentir más cómodo》 - Si, padre me dijo que aquí vivían cuatro personas: un hijo, una hija y dos padres.

-Como sea, esos ricachones muertos vivientes seguramente salieron de vacaciones a... no sé, Las islas Caimán y nos dejaron la casa convenientemente sin ningún guardia de seguridad -habló el listo del grupo.

Y como si sus airadas palabras hubieran activado algún mecanismo secreto de defensa, salieron de la oscuridad dos Pastores alemanes; y no, para su infortunio, no era un par de pastores de nacionalidad europea, sino, dos enormes perros que gruñían mostrando los afilados colmillos, mientras adoptaban la posición que toma un lobo justo antes de abalanzarse hacia su presa.

Los chicos se quedaron totalmente quietos. Semejantes a un animal que trata de hacerse el muerto. Pero, al parecer, los lobos con correa eran capaces de oler el miedo.

-Ya valimos mierda -chilló Touji.

Después de casi desmayarse del susto, Shinji volteó la cabeza lentamente hacia adelante y vislumbró su salvación tallada en madera de alta calidad. La puerta de entrada se encontraba iluminada por dos lámparas de pared, dentro de una blanca cerca que rodeaba la casa, justo delante de ellos.

-¡Corran! -gritó él- ¡Adentro! -señaló esperando que le entendieran.

Los enormes canes saltaron al ataque al escuchar los gritos del pequeño intruso, de modo que sus cómplices no tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Corrieron velozmente cual medallistas olímpicos, impulsados por el deseo de no convertirse en la cena de unos demonios con pulgas.

Si tuvieran que elegir una palabra para describir su persecución desde la entrada de la residencia hasta el pórtico, les sería necesario buscar en el diccionario aquella palabra que expresara el temor, el cansancio, el estrés explosivo dentro de sus cabezas, el deseo de no querer ser recordados como unos idiotas, el odio repentino hacia los perros, las ganas de partirle la cara al maldito que no les advirtió sobre ellos y la felicidad de haber logrado llegar a su destino, en un solo termino.

A pesar de que Shinji azotará su rostro contra el suelo luego de saltar la valla, de que a Kensuke se le cayeran los anteojos, y Touji perdiera un zapato, se podría decir que su escape no pudo haber salido mejor. Tan solo seguir vivos ya era ganancia. 

-Me cago en los jerseys. ¡Estoy vivo! -prorrumpió el chico descalzo desde el suelo. Habían caído uno sobre otro según el orden en que cruzaron.

-Dime que no hablas enserio. -pidió Shinji por debajo de sus dos compañeros. El peso le sacaba el aire de los pulmones así que tuvo una excusa para patearlos hasta que se movieran. Los pastores seguían ladrando desde afuera.- Olvídense de los perros. ¿Puedes continuar sin tus lentes?

-Malditos perros del demonio. -discutía Kensuke ya desde el lado opuesto de la cerca- Si, puedo continuar. Tampoco estoy ciego- contestó malhumorado.

Decidieron entrar de una vez por todas a la mansión. Al tratar de salir, los perros seguirían ahí, pero prefirieron idear un plan de escape para el final. 《Podríamos lanzarles algún pedazo de carne. -pensó el pequeño. Touji rompió la cerradura de la puerta; el en cambio no había sido de gran ayuda en ningún momento- Al menos ya ganamos la apuesta》

Aunque la belleza del jardín fuera un hecho indudable, ante los ojos de los humildes jóvenes, el interior de la mansión era algo así como los palacios del cielo. Un techo realmente alto que cubría una amplia sala de estar, con muebles elegantes de colores oscuros y cálidos en donde mejor quedaran, tapices armoniosos, plantas sobre las mesas y junto a las ventanas, escaleras que subían en remolino y en zigzag, y lo más importante, costosos adornos y aparatos tecnológicos.

-De verdad que son unos zombies -dijo Kensuke apretando los ojos para enfocar la vista. Antes de siquiera decidir que llevarse, Touji ya estaba echando cosas a su mochila y bolsillos.

El castaño inocente observo a sus cómplices. 《Que hagan lo que quieran. Sé que no podría detenerlos, pero aun así, no tengo porque ayudarles. Padre puede saltar ya de felicidad y olvidarse de mí; he cumplido su misión, ahora solo me quedare quieto y esperare a que terminen.》

Incluso después de decírselo para sus adentros, Shinji no pudo evitar rondar por la casa y maravillarse con la clase de vida que jamás tendría. Se detuvo a observar un cuadro de un pájaro encerrado en una jaula 《Hermoso...lamentable, pero hermoso》

Habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos, sin embargo, los dos delincuentes no dejaban de embolsarse todo lo que vieran. Hasta la cosa más absurda tenía cabida en sus bolsillos. El joven de vista cansada acercaba su rostro a los objetos sobre un estante para analizarlos mientras murmuraba sus nombres.

-Trofeo de algún hijo, reconocimiento, planta en maceta, espejo, más reconocimientos, control remoto, figurilla con forma de elefante, escopeta... ¿Escopeta? -levantó la vista y vio al muchacho delgado, de cabello grisáceo y aspecto formal que sostenía el arma, mirarlo con un par de ojos rojos y fríos.

-Creo que olvidaste decir propietario -susurró el intimidante ricachón con voz desafiante. Para estar sosteniendo un arma de fuego sobre el hombro, lucía bastante cómodo. Pegó la punta del arma contra la cabeza del muy asustado chico-. Llama a tus compañeros.

-¡Chiiiiiicos! -su llamado fue más bien un llanto tembloroso.

Sus compañeros se encontraban en habitaciones diferentes; Touji estaba en la cocina hurtando cubiertos, por otro lado, Shinji seguía aguardando en la sala de estar. A pesar de su situación, acudieron a paso lento al lugar de donde venía el grito de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Touji. Ambos chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse a su cómplice rígido contra la pared.

Touji, al ver que los ojos de Kensuke apuntaban hacia las escaleras, se percató de la presencia de quien se suponía no debería estar ahí. Sacó un cuchillo del fondo de su mochila, pero antes de atacar, quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que no sería rival contra un arma de fuego. El joven propietario bajo la escopeta de su hombro y en un rápido movimiento golpeó la cabeza del chico, provocando que este mandara a volar el puñal, y cayera al suelo. El pálido muchacho acorralo a los tres intrusos.

-No se muevan. -volvió a apuntar el arma hacia ellos- Deciden robar una de las casas más ricas del condado pero no traen armas de fuego consigo. Un acto tan idiota que casi siento pena por ustedes; bueno, en realidad, me importan un bledo. Llamaré a la policía y así poder seguir durmiendo. -los dos chicos a los que había golpeado y amenazado anteriormente se pusieron detrás de un silencioso tercero. Luego de observarlo con atención, la somnolencia abandonó su cuerpo, dejó escapar una exclamación y abrió los ojos de par en par.- Tú...

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Shinji miró a los ojos del desconocido, mezclando el sabor del terror y la turbación en un sentimiento amargo 《Rojo》. El joven propietario dio un paso al frente. Y en un instante todo se volvió oscuro, tranquilo. Como un sueño.  
.  
.  
《Las personas son una molestia...Todo el mundo es una molestia. -Así es como solía pensar el frágil chico que, durante toda su vida había buscado una forma de autosatisfacción-. Por mucho que lo odie, jamás me librare de la compañía de los demás. Me duelen sus palabras, me duelen sus pensamientos, me duelen mis propias expectativas, aunque ¿Qué es lo que realmente espero? ¿Que sean las personas perfectas que siempre he soñado y haya paz en el mundo?, ¿Qué es lo que ellos esperan de mí? Me usaran cruelmente para lo que les plazca y botaran sin remordimientos mi inútil cuerpo cuando ya no tengan más que explotar. Tengo miedo. No puedo dejar que me hagan eso. Debo correr, no importa el camino; cualquier lugar, todos, ninguno. Debe haber un final diferente, alejado de ustedes, alejado de todo. Sí, eso es lo que quiero...Entonces –dijo una voz- ¿por qué lloras por compañía?》

Despertó recostado sobre el suelo, jadeando sin aliento. Levantó la pesada mirada en un intento de descubrir el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo que suscitó un punzante dolor de cabeza; el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Pese al dolor que recorría entero su cuerpo, trató de levantarse; fracasó, pues no podía separar los brazos ni las piernas. Volvió la vista para observar las gruesas sogas que ahora decoraban sus extremidades.

-Qué alegría, haz despertado -dijo risueño el albino- . Está bien; no te los puse tan apretados. Cuando recuperes tus fuerzas podrás moverte con más libertad. -Se hallaban en una especie de sótano o habitación donde se guardan las herramientas. Sin ventanas, el castaño no sabría decir cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.- Mi nombre es Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa; dueño de esta casa. Aunque supongo que ya te lo sospechabas -rió dulcemente. Apoyaba su rostro contra la mano derecha mientras miraba a Shinji con ilusión.- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Había preguntado tan rápido que a Shinji pareció darle vueltas la habitación una vez más. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y se topó con unos ojos carmín brillantes observándolo con afán.

-Shi...Shinji...Shinji Ikari... ¿Q-Qué pasó?

-¡Oh, Shinji! Que nombre tan lindo -ignoró por completo la pregunta-. Te sienta perfecto. Había estado imaginándome todo este tiempo cómo te llamarías, pero sin duda prefiero escucharlo de ti. Después de todo, es tu nombre de verdad y no uno de mis intentos fallidos. También me imaginaba cómo sería tu voz, no habías hablado hasta ahora, y no te culpo, pero permíteme decirte que no me haz decepcionado. Si, lo sé, ni siquiera dijiste más de diez palabras; no estoy demente ni tampoco creas que quiero halagarte sin fundamentos. Sin embargo, con simplemente oír tus susurros fue suficiente para reconocer que la tuya es una voz hermosa. Mírate, tan solo han pasado unos segundos desde que despertaste y ya superaste mis expectativas...

-¿Qué pasó?...dime por favor.

-Ah! Lo siento tanto Shinji. El caso es que golpee tu cabeza con mi escopeta. Realmente lo siento pero no tenía otra alternativa, temía que corrieras asustado y te lastimaras de una forma u otra.

《 ¿Qué pasa con este sujeto? Yo soy el ladrón y se comporta como si él fuera el verdadero culpable》

-Mis amigos... -susurró el pequeño después de que sus rostros aparecieran de golpe en su agitada cabeza.- Ellos...

-Ellos. -la dulce voz de Kaworu había sido remplazada por un murmullo pausado y sombrío.- No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos. Huyeron, te dejaron atrás, esa es su naturaleza. De todos modos, ellos no valen la pena. Conmigo estarás a salvo. 

-¿D-De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -A Shinji le provocaba terror lo que el otro chico pudiera estar pensando. Lo había herido, amarrado, y no parecía comprender la situación; Justo como un psicópata. Con este pensamiento en mente, su preocupación por Touji y Kensuke se disparó por los cielos-. ¿¡Qué les has hecho a mis amigos!?

-¡He dicho que no valen la pena! -gritó el albino haciendo al aturdido chico sobresaltarse- ¡Huyeron! ¡No les interesas! ¿Qué me importa? Tan solo son un par cobardes hipócritas.

Cobarde. Para Shinji era extraño oír esa palabra dirigida hacia otra persona que no fuera él.

-No... Ellos son mis amigos 《 ¿Cierto? -se preguntó, pues, durante el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a aquellos dos, ninguno había hecho jamás algo por él.- Todo el tiempo se aprovechan de mí, me humillan, me meten en situaciones incomodas y cuando las cosas salen mal, me abandonan dejándome con toda la culpa. Y no solo ellos, mi familia también... De hecho, es así con todos; nadie metería las manos al fuego por mí ¿Por qué lo harían? No sirvo para nada. Solo causo le causo molestia a los demás, incluso ellos lo han dicho... Pero, realmente no serían capaces de desecharme así... ¿Cierto?》Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla del frágil chico que, en el fondo, sabía la respuesta- .Ellos... Mi familia... Alguien vendrá a... Buscarme.

-Deja de engañarte. No te hieras a ti mismo de esa forma tan cruel. - replicó Kaworu con atisbo de consuelo-. La mayoría no siente la más mínima empatía hacia los que considera inferiores... Aún si regresaran a por ti, eso no cambia el hecho de que sean delincuentes; los mandaría a prisión en cuanto se atrevieran a pisar de nuevo mi propiedad. No tendrás que tratar con ninguno de nuevo.

Shinji comprendió la situación enseguida.

《Me he convertido en su prisionero》

-N-No puedes... Te arrestarían. -Sintió como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, al igual que su esperanzas.- T-Tu familia volverá. Descubrirán lo que hiciste y me liberarán 《Si es que tu locura no es heredada》

Kaworu se levantó de su asiento aproximándose a él.

-Ciertamente, eres demasiado lindo... Al parecer estás un poco confundido, déjame aclararte dos cosas. Primero: yo vengo de una excéntrica familia, gracias a eso es que mis padres me han dejado esta casa. Querían checar que no haya causado problemas, por eso vinieron aquí recientemente; segundo: ¿sabías que existe una ley en particular que permite a una persona defenderse si su hogar es invadido?... Y no importa que método utilice; la victima podría azotar y encadenar al agresor mientras llega la policía y seguiría siendo la víctima. Inclusive si sucediera un milagro y los chicos de antes decidieran llamar a las autoridades, aun tomando en cuenta el tiempo que te mantenga aquí ¿Quién no confiaría en el hijo de la familia más rica de Texas?

《Tiene razón -pensó Shinji- Comparado a él... No, comparado a cualquiera no soy nadie. Sin importar el camino que tome, lo único que encontrare es a mí mismo.》

Kaworu tomó a Shinji y lo paró a espaldas contra la pared, haciendo que este mostrara un gesto de dolor. Notó que sangraba al ver un ligero charco rojizo donde había estado su cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué vas... A hacer conmigo?... ¿Por qué yo?

-Puede que no signifique nada para ti -sonrió- pero yo no te he olvidado.

《"¿Olvidado?"》

Kaworu bajó por el torso de Shinji, rozándolo con las yemas de sus finos dedos hasta llegar al cinturón. Empezó a desabrocharlo, para así, recorrer sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior.

Estremeció al sentir el roce de sus dedos, recorriendo lentamente su abdomen hasta llegar al extremo de su miembro.

-N-No... No... Por... Favor -decía jadeando e inclinándose hacia adelante. Ahora tenía una idea de para que su secuestrador lo quería con tanto afán. 

Kaworu se abrió paso enrollando los dedos alrededor de su expuesto miembro, frotó la punta con el pulgar antes de delinear círculos y apretarlo hasta ponerlo rojizo.

Mientras, Shinji llenaba su cabeza de mil y un pensamientos distintos; todos a la vez, pero, ninguno en concreto. Cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de lo que sucedía en ese momento por debajo de su camisa. 《Padre... Ya debió haber ganado la apuesta... Touji y Kensuke... ¿Los perros los habrán atacado de nuevo?... ¿Por qué robarían gallinas del rancho Seele?... Rei, ella, ella... La escuela, debo volver a ir... Cuando... ¿Cuándo?... El clima... Hace calor... ¿Qué?... No... Yo... Yo...》

-Mph!... Ngh... -no deseaba admitirlo, pero ahí abajo comenzaba a ponerse duro y mojado.

Las manos de Kaworu lo masturbaban con metódico apuro, descendiendo e introduciéndose para cubrirse del placentero liquido pre-seminal. Shinji podría ignorar la situación con todas sus fuerzas, pero el esmero del joven propietario se hacía notar por todo su cuerpo, cuales cargas eléctricas. 

-Soy tuyo... Soy todo tuyo- dijo el de cabellos blanquecinos, con tono melancólico- Haría lo que fuera para mantenerte a salvo... Así que, por favor, no me dejes. Tú lo eres todo lo que necesito, nadie más, solo tú, Shinji. Espero y llegues a comprender lo mucho que significas para mí. Desde ahora... Me perteneces.

De no ser por estar herido, amarrado y cautivo, aquellas palabras lo hubieran hecho verdaderamente feliz. Solía fantasear con ese momento; el momento en que una persona llegará y lo comprendiera, aliviara su dolor, y permaneciera a su lado sin esperar nada a cambio. Más cada vez que trataba de encontrarle un rostro, comprendía por experiencia que la gente así no existe. Es solo una fantasía.

-N-no...¡agh! -lo único que le quedaba era negarlo y ahogar sus gemidos 《Debo irme... Me dejarán... Esto no está pasando... No puede...ser real》

Fue entonces que Kaworu deposito un ligero beso en la punta de su miembro... Abrió la boca, y en un instante, toda la realidad de Shinji se esfumó como vela al viento

-Nggh... Ahhh! -no logró contener más sus gemidos. Podía sentir como la boca del albino chupaba sus fluidos sin atisbo alguno de pudor. Miró hacia abajo, y su rostro lleno de lágrimas se sonrojó al ver la imagen de aquel bello chico que lo miraba profundamente mientras un hilillo de semen le escurría por los labios. Pareció divertirle la vergüenza por la que pasaba el joven Ikari, quien dobló la espalda al sentir los dientes de su secuestrador apretarse levemente. -Haa!... N-No... Ngh... Duele... ¡Ahh!

-Hmm... Haa -Kaworu apartaba su boca ocasionalmente para tomar aire.- Eres hermoso. -jadeaba con una sonrisa.

Las piernas de Shinji ardían, pero el albino lo sostenía por la cadera evitando que se derrumbara; aprisionándolo con el brazo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

En algún momento de la noche pensó en dejarse llevar por la excitación. 《Si pasará lo que tenga que pasar, ¿Por qué no despreocuparme por la moral, como todos siempre han querido que hiciera, y de paso, tratar de disfrutarlo? Ser la persona que siempre esperaron; si lo fuera, ¿Sería más sencillo?》 Irónicamente, el dolor en su cabeza y piernas le dificultaba poner sus pensamientos en práctica. 

No era mucho el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que su pequeña función de placer forzado comenzó. A pesar de eso, ambos chicos se encontraban ya completamente empapados. Sus ropas: húmedas y pegajosas; eran una molestia, pero Kaworu era lo suficientemente considerado para no apartarlas. En cambio, se dedicaba a juguetear con su lengua por todo el largo de su miembro, mezclando el dulce sabor de la saliva, semen y sudor.

-Yaaa... Ahh!... No puedo... Ma-aaas! -sollozó. Sentía sus piernas quemarse en vida, pero la firme mano de Kaworu seguía sosteniéndolo. 

Su cuerpo entero se sacudía y palpitaba. Había llegado al límite. Soltó un último gemido, corriéndose aún dentro de la boca de Kaworu. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, para acabar siendo abrazado por los gentiles brazos de Kaworu. Su nariz se hundió sobre su cuello y al momento de exhalar sus últimos suspiros de cansancio, percibió la calidez que emanaba de la piel del albino.

Antes de perder la conciencia, vio cómo su cálido secuestrador pasaba uno a uno sus dedos sobre su lengua rosada y brillante. Gozaba del libido festín que sobró dentro de su boca cual dulce derretido. No sabría decir que fue mayor, si su muy aparente y enferma satisfacción dibujada sobre su enrojecido rostro, o la fascinante belleza que irradiaba su ser.

《Se lo está tragando... Bueno, eso ya no me sorprende. ¿Cuántas veces más serán las que tendré que pasar por esto antes de que me mate? 》 Pensó. Aunque, realmente ya no le importaba.  
.  
.  
Al atravesar las finas cortinas sobre las largas ventanas, el fulgor de los albores comenzaba a disipar la oscuridad de la amplia habitación, iluminando así los esplendidos muebles que, escogidos y colocados de la forma más perfecta posible, encarnaban el sueño de cada pobretón de la ciudad.

Un rayo de luz se coló de entre los bordes de las persianas, para así posarse sobre los ojos de Shinji e interrumpir su reparador sueño. En un principio creyó despertar sobre su cama, en su propio hogar, sin embargo, no le costó nada recordar los insólitos sucesos de la noche anterior. Pese a todo, agradecía no haber despertado en aquel lúgubre sótano, si bien eso significaba conservar amarradas las muñecas. Al ladear la cabeza se dio cuenta de que su andrajosa y sudada ropa de cuervo, la cual su padre les aconsejó usar a él y a su par de amigos, fue sustituida por el conjunto de una impecable camisa guinda junto a un par de pantalones de lino; ambas prendas acompañadas por el olor característico de la ropa recién lavada.

Si de algo podía estar seguro, era que jamás olvidaría lo sucedido el día anterior, pero por lo visto su cuerpo ya lo había superado mucho mejor que su conciencia. Las maravillas de un sencillo pero necesario buen descanso.

《No esta aquí, que alivio. Creí que me tendría atado a su cama junto a él. -sacudió los pies y se levantó de la cama de un salto que terminó en caída- Me desató los pies, ¿por qué?... Como sea, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿A mí que me importa la forma en que trabaja la cabeza de un demente?》

El silencio dominaba sobre el lugar como si de una casa abandonada se tratara. 《Una lujosa y extravagante casa abandonada.》 Abrió la puerta, que por suerte no estaba cerrada con llave, a base de empujones, por lo que rogaba que su secuestrador no hubiera escuchado sus golpeteos. Tras bajar las escaleras de caracol volvió a encontrarse en el último lugar en que vio a Touji y Kensuke. El punto en el que todo se fue al carajo. 《Esta tan silencioso que me pone de nervios -pensó Shinji. Pegó su oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar y comprobó que esta también se encontraba abierta.- Ni siquiera puedo oír a esos perros; debió haberlos sacado a pasear. Y de paso, dejó cada cerradura en la casa sin y conmigo a solas aquí adentro. Suena tan conveniente que parece hecho a propósito...》

Guiado por el pánico de sus propias conclusiones, se emprendió a abandonar aquel sitio desquiciado de una vez por todas. Ya que la firmeza de aquella puerta era mayor a la anterior no tuvo más opción que tratar de girar la perilla aún con sus manos bien anudadas. Dio media vuelta y el aliento se le atascó a medio respirar en un gesto de sorpresa al percatarse de la súbita presencia del albino.

-! Shinji! Estas despierto. -exclamó el chico alegremente sosteniendo una de sus ya características radiantes sonrisas.- Me preguntaba qué es lo que irías a hacer, así que aguarde detrás de las escaleras. No esperaba que después de brindarte de una suave cama fueras a confiar en mí; veo que hice bien en dejarte puestas esas cuerdas. -dijo señalando las manos de Shinji, que seguían aferradas al picaporte, mientras giraba su dedo índice con cierto gesto de reproche.- No actúes precipitadamente, Shinji. ¿De verdad quieres salir de aquí?

Inexplicadamente, aquellas palabras lo hicieron dudar. Kaworu le dio la espalda e hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera. 《Me está pidiendo que vaya con él, ¿Q-Qué hago? Podría derribarlo o simplemente salir corriendo... No. Probablemente eso acabaría mal. Mal para mí. -se decía a la vez que las imágenes de la noche anterior en aquel cuarto atormentaban su mente.- Algo no encaja bien aquí. Tengo la sensación de que esta ocultando algo... Pero, tengo miedo de acercármele y averiguarlo... No, no debo huir. No, en realidad no puedo; no me queda de otra. Si tan solo no fuera un cobarde. -pensaba con temor de que su secuestrador se enfadase y lo regresara a aquel cuarto.

"Solo debes dar el primer paso y los demás saldrán naturalmente" recordó que le dijo Rei. Su familia podría ser insensible, delictiva, y un mal ejemplo en general, pero aun así agradecía las pocas cosas que llegó a aprender de ella. Y eso es lo que hizo. 

Con paso dubitativo caminó detrás del chico, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina. A diferencia de la tortura erótica que creía le aguardaba al final del pasillo, la realidad era completamente otra. Un desayuno bastante rudimentario para sus expectativas le esperaba a la orilla de la mesa. 

《Al no tener criados era de esperarse.》

Por evidentes razones Shinji era incapaz de alimentarse a sí mismo, no obstante al joven propietario esto no parecía molestarle, pues con visible gusto alimentaba al joven Ikari mientras se sonrojaba, incapaz de no sonreír. La sola imagen ahí retratada causó que las mejillas de Shinji se enrojecieran al igual que este. No era capaz de entender: ¿Cómo es posible que ese joven pudiera hacerlo sentir así después de todo lo que le hizo?

Al terminar su sesión de alimento cual niño pequeño, Shinji volvió su cabeza, incapaz de soportar ese acaloramiento sobre sus mejillas que provocaban las mismas del albino. Mas sus pupilas fueron a parar a un lugar más inquietante junto con sus pensamientos. Un pequeño cuchillo plateado acomodado junto al plato recién usado. Tan falto de tamaño y filo; incapaz de cortar nada más que no sea un fino trozo de comida. 

Si fueses a matar a alguien ¿Cómo lo harías? ¿Qué objeto usarías? ¿Acaso importa o simplemente te sale por instinto? A cualquier puñal puede sacársele filo y para un asesino la cotidianidad es su cajón de herramientas.

-¿Cuándo vas a matarme?

Súbitamente, una ráfaga de viento traspasó las ventanas del comedor. Un soplo de aire fresco golpeando un par de cuerpos estáticos y ajenos a la refrescante fuerza de la naturaleza. Era como si el viento mismo deseara saber la respuesta y volverlo ya parte del polvo que esta traía consigo.

-Si alguien de los dos matará al otro, ese serás tú, Shinji. 

Dicho esto, y a la vez, revolviendo la mente de Shinji aún más, Kaworu decidió darle espacio a Shinji para mirar a través del ventanal. Siempre sosteniendo su radiante y afligida sonrisa

-Vivir es un poco... Complicado ¿no? Complicado y muy largo, tanto que pareciera que pesa respirar. Y aún así tratas de hacer lo posible con ese poco oxigeno que te queda, aún si inhalar es doloroso y exhalar agotador, como si la vida se te fuera a cada suspiro. 

Hizo una pausa como si fuera a prepararse para confesar algún secreto. 

-Oí alguna vez que las personas buenas siempre son recompensadas por sus actos de bondad, pero quien sea que lo dijo seguramente fue un vil mentiroso ¿no lo crees? -preguntaba Kaworu riendo levemente-. Mi familia ha sido rica desde que tengo memoria, así que mientras la gente buena sufre, enferma y muere por las injusticias de la vida, yo recibo todo lo que quiero, necesito, y de sobra; sin siquiera haber hecho algo para merecerlo. Que injusticia tan oportuna ¿no? Cualquiera sería feliz de ser yo, hasta que el momento de sentirme culpable por ello llegó, claro. Tan solo bastó con prestar un poco atención a mi alrededor para remorder mi consciencia de por vida. Traté de cambiar las cosas, sin embargo fue ahí cuando descubrí de lo que realmente está hecho el mundo; mi familia contribuyó bastante en eso.

》En mi trayecto por llevarles la contra y ser esa buena persona que dicen es siempre recompensada me transformé en la oveja negra de la familia. Vano sacrificio, pues con el tiempo comprendí mi incapacidad para cambiar nada, porque en realidad, todo lo que tenía no era realmente mío. Jamás fue intención de mi familia el consentirme, tan solo fue el guardar las apariencias frente a los más corruptos y poderosos de la sociedad. Al final simplemente me deje llevar. Decidí ser parte de su juego y actuar como el hijo ideal. Una perfecta oveja negra pintada de blanco.

》Cumplí mi cometido; todos los supuestos amigos de mi padres y hermana me adoraban. Hasta la fecha siempre me dicen que parezco un ángel ¿Tú qué crees? -interrogó Kaworu ladeando el cuerpo y posando con una mano sobre su cabeza- ¿Me seguirían amando cuando la pintura blanca se cayese?

El pequeño ladrón balbuceó al dudar en contestar. 

-Cuando ingrese a la escuela superior creí por fin vislumbrar una salida de escape. Mi escuela era un instituto privado de buena categoría, pero al tener la libertad de rondar por las afueras de alguna forma sería capaz de socializar con la gente por la que propugné en un principio. El único problema fue que la vida real se decidió a abofetearme con su realismo de una vez por todas y a dejármelo bien claro. Resulta que los ricos y los pobres no son tan distintos, simplemente obran de diferentes maneras; unos roban más y otros roban menos, unos se creen la gran cosa y otros realmente lo son. Otra decepción.

》Lo único que me quedaba era el sentimiento de odio hacia los demás. Así que ¿Qué más daba ser yo? Yo soy yo, o lo que es igual: un mocoso ricachón que siempre consigue lo que quiere y eso es lo que sería por el resto de mi vida. Si el mundo es un nido de hipócritas ¿por qué habría de ser yo la excepción? "Soy un asco pero por lo menos soy mejor que todos lo demás" ese es el pensamiento que rondaría mi cabeza todos los días de ahí en adelante.

》Fue en uno de esos días cuando te vi por primera vez. Pasabas todo el tiempo delante de mi escuela, lo sé porque mi asiento junto a la ventana daba justo a la entrada. Los veía a ti y a tus otros compañeros pasar casi todos los días, lógicamente suponía que era así porque se escapaban de clases. Por alguna razón me gustaba observarlos. Tan libres y despreocupados, con la libertad de hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, ya que siendo simples personas "don nadie" jamás tendrían nada que perder. Simples estudiantes mediocres, en un estatus mucho menor que el mío... Los envidiaba ¿Cómo era posible que yo teniéndolo todo y ustedes nada, yo no tuviera nada y ustedes lo tuvieran todo? 

》Como sea, no es ahí a donde quiero llegar. No quiero que creas que te odio; a tus compañeros sí, pero a ti no -dijo agitando las manos con risa nerviosa-. En fin, a lo que iba: estuve observándolos el tiempo suficiente como para notar la forma en las que les gustaba arrastrarte y en su caso dejarte atrás, mas tú no dejabas de seguirlos; eso me molestó. Un día, o mejor dicho, uno de los tantos días en que tus compañeros buscaban pelea con los de mi escuela ocasionaron un gran escándalo. Fue entonces cuando mis compañeros fueron en busca de venganza que aquellos dos cobardes huyeron y por lo tanto solo quedaste tú para su desquite. Recuerdo haber estado ahí presente solo por casualidad; iba de salida cuando te vi, acorralado por unos cuantos tipos con el ceño fruncido que preguntaban a donde habían huido el tipo de lentes y en especial el de jerseys, uno de ellos te sostenía del cuello de la camiseta apuntando su puño hacia tu rostro con la intención de sacarte la verdad a golpes. Creí que los echarías de cabeza alegando que no tuviste nada ver para luego suplicar por tu seguridad. Sin embargo, lo que dijiste realmente me impresiono ¿Recuerdas que fue?

Lo recordaba; la escuela próxima a la suya, la riña de Touji y Kensuke contra los otros chicos, ellos dejándolo atrás sin avisar, la golpiza, las palabras que dijo... Todo menos a Kaworu. 《 Kensuke y Touji me han metido en bastantes peleas, pero recuerdo esa. Fue la causa por la que decidí dejar de arriesgarme asistiendo a la escuela. Algunos estudiantes se burlaron de nosotros vociferando algo sobre que su escuela era mejor y nosotros unos vagos buenos para nada o algo así. Mis idiotas amigos fueron los primeros en atacar pero también los primeros en huir, sin mí, claro. Básicamente me ofrecieron como carnada y efectivamente esos tipos mordieron el anzuelo. Si, recuerdo bien a unos 5 ó 6 tipos amenazándome, jalándome, golpeando y pateando; lo que no recuerdo es a ningún albino raro. Aunque bueno, no es como si prestara atención a otra cosa a parte de los chicos atacándome》

-"Haz lo que quieras. Si eso te hará sentir satisfecho, adelante y golpéame" -citó Kaworu-. Aquellas palabras realmente me impactaron. No era capaz de entender; tus supuestos amigos te abandonan y tú los proteges, unos tipos te amenazan y tú los incitas. Demasiado riesgo a cambio de nada. Yo no lo habría hecho, pero entonces, por alguna razón me hiciste pensar: ¿Qué habría hecho mi antiguo yo? Él se hubiera puesto en medio de aquel chico indefenso y aquellos otros chicos considerablemente más altos; sin importar cuantos fueran ni que tan dañado resultara ¿Por qué no fue eso lo que hice? Siento tanta envidia ¿Por qué no podía ser como ese chico?

》Pasaron 24 horas. Asistí al colegió, tomé lugar en mi asiento de siempre, esperando que aquel chico cruzara la calle como hacía todos los días acompañado de ese par de brutos. Pero el chico no volvió a pasar, ni ese ni ningún otro día. Ahora era otro el que acompañaba mis pensamientos diarios. Recordaba sin cesar aquella pelea, me imaginaba la forma en que debiste de haberles dado la cara a tus compañeros, pensaba en cómo debía de ser tú vida, pensaba en tu nombre, pensaba en ti. Me preguntaba por qué me recordabas de cierta forma a mí mismo ¿Por qué las simples palabras de una persona de la que ya ni siquiera recuerdo su voz me habían afectado tanto?

》 Traté de olvidarte, de convencerme de que solo serías otra decepción más y que yo, en mi afán por buscar a alguien realmente bueno, me engañé a mí mismo. Pero mi cabeza se carcomía a diario con la misma duda: ¿Adónde te fuiste?... Decidí aceptar la inevitable verdad: Jamás me volvería a encontrar a ese chico.

》Y cuando finalmente te encontré... ¡No cabía en mi tanta felicidad! Me da igual las circunstancias en las que llegaste aquí. Me importa un bledo qué es lo que trataban de hacer. ¡Porque tú! ...-Las mejillas de Kaworu se enrojecieron y su voz se convirtió en un nervioso tartamudeo-. Yo... Nosotros... Ahora puedo... E-Esto... Um... Quiero decir... Yo... Si quieres... ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí un tiempo?

Transcurrieron algunos incomodos segundos de silencio. Desde el exterior podían oírse los sonoros ladridos de un par de canes dirigido a lo que sea que solo un animal puede darle importancia. Kaworu rascaba su nuca esperando con ansias la respuesta de su rehén. Aún si en el fondo sintiera que ambos eran similares y aunque hubiera puesto de lleno su corazón en esa historia, seguía temiendo que Shinji reaccionara de forma inesperada. Esperó milésimas que parecían una eternidad... Hasta que una poco escuchado sonido rompió el silencio. 

Finalmente habló.

-Todo lo que dijiste... ¿Enserio es verdad? -Se atrevió a ver a Kaworu a los ojos y supo que no necesitaba responder-. Si es así... Creo, que no me molestaría, quedarme, un tiempo. Sobre todo si me desatarás. -confesó el pequeño Ikari. Tenía la sensación de que su ahora concubino usaba todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no quedar en ridículo y saltar alegremente por la cocina.

《 Si va a desatarme, ¿no?》  
.  
.  
El humo saliente del sartén chocaba contra sus caras, pegaba contra el techo y terminaba volando en varias direcciones; más que nada la estancia, el comedor, el exterior de la casa a través de la ventana en el comedor, y por supuesto la cocina. Olía a huevo, o más bien, a pan tostado y huevo con jamón; huevo rostizado para ser exactos, aunque este último platillo no exista realmente.

El chico albino tosía y espantaba el humo de su rostro mientras que el pequeño castaño apagaba la llama de la estufa. Ambos observaron la masa negruzca y dura que pudo haber sido su desayuno.

-Um... ¿Qué dices? ¿Demasiada sal? ¿Muy negro? ¿Comestible?

-Bueno... ¿Dijiste sal? -preguntó Shinji rascando su mejilla.

-Sí, sal.

-Jajá, pensé que era una broma.

Shinji había estado dándole algunas clases de cocina básica al albino. Kaworu difícilmente podría ser considerado una persona descuidado; en todo caso amable, considerado y calculador, pero al parecer, tanta perfección no podría ser absoluta ni siquiera un ángel como él. Un gran ejemplo: sus habilidades de cocinero.

Desayunaron pan más lo que hubiera en la cocina y viniera empaquetado. El pan tostado era, en lo que cabe, aceptable. Para Kaworu, quemar algo en la estufa no era problema alguno.

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo cocine de ahora en adelante. Puedes observarme para aprender de vista como se hace, si es que tus entusiasmos por aprender aún no han desaparecido.

-No es mi culpa -masculló Kaworu-. Toda mi vida los cocineros de mi hogar han cocinado para mi ¿Cómo podría saber cocinar si nadie nunca me enseño? ¡Ah! Pero ahora que tú estás aquí no me importa pasar horas repasando cómo no quemar la comida. 

Eso decía, cuando en realidad la razón por la que no tenía ningún avance en la cocina era porque la mayor parte del tiempo se concentraba en hacer sus movidas contra Shinji, sin importar que tuviera que hacerlo sobre la dura mesa o el frío suelo. Para Kaworu eso sería un "avance".

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar tan delicioso? -preguntó a Shinji mientras sus ojos rojizos lo devoraban cual pastel.

-No es la gran cosa. Con chefs sirviendo a tu familia deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Yo en cambio aprendí de mi hermana. Nunca fue la mejor cocinera; siempre se accidentaba. Hubo una vez en la que quemó su brazo con agua hirviendo y, ya que no teníamos el dinero para llevarla a un hospital, yo mismo la traté como pude. 《Si de mi familia pude aprender un par de cosas, lo cierto es que la mayoría lo aprendí de Rei -declaró para sus adentros. En tiempos de decadencia, sin madre y con un padre como Gendo Ikari, ambos se vieron en la necesidad de ser educados por la cruda sociedad apoyándose el uno con el otro. A sabiendas de sufrir la injusticia de seguir siendo unos tiernos niños-. Me hubiera gustado ser más cercano a ella. Pero parece que conforme ella más aprendía sobre la vida y en especial sobre los negocios, yo era dejado de lado cada vez más ¿Quién lo diría? Donde sea que se encuentre, espero que este bien》

-La extrañas

-No lo llamaría extrañar, yo... -《No te mientas -decía la voz dentro de su cabeza-. Ni a ti ni a él. Sabes que verá a través de tus mentiras. Por eso mismo sigues aquí ¿No?》- Un poco.

De pronto, después de tanto tiempo de aislarse junto a Kaworu del exterior, se preguntó qué es lo que hacia allí, aprovechándose de su alocada bondad, cuando en realidad solo huía. Tal como los cobardes.

Y efectivamente, como si aquellos ojos carmín tuvieran la habilidad de leer la mente, el albino se acercó a él y sostuvo su mano.

-Shinji, estoy seguro de que no lo creerás, pero eres una persona increíblemente considerada. No miento, no soy capaz de hacerte eso al igual que no soy capaz de no ver tu sufrimiento, más aún cuando conozco la causa de este. Sé que decir "no pienses en ello" es tan productivo como decir "sufre en silencio y no molestes", es por eso que no lo diré. La tristeza es natural; sin ella no seriamos capaces de llegar más lejos de a lo que una conformista felicidad nos mantendría. Así que dale tantas vueltas como necesites, ódiate hasta comprender que no eres culpable de la maldad de los demás y que tampoco esa es razón para merecerla. Mientras tanto, yo estaré aquí, sosteniendo tu mano.

《 ¿Seguro que no es un ángel? -pensó Shinji. Volteó inconscientemente la cabeza al sentir como sus mejillas se acaloraban-. Algún día encontrare el libro de poesía de donde saca esas frases.》

Las palabras de Kaworu fueron "por un tiempo", pero el bien sabía que no permitiría que fuera así. En cuanto a Shinji, tampoco le dio muchas vueltas a un simple cambió de palabras.

A los pocos días de haber sido "secuestrado" Shinji se enteró de que su padre, junto con el dinero de la apuesta, había huido lejos de Texas. Pues, bien se decía por ahí, el gran millonario Fuyutsuki no era sino el gran farsante Fuyutsuki, el hombre que se hizo de millones con un poco de lavado de dinero y otros trabajos sospechosos. Pero al momento en que sus indecorosas labores comenzaron a causarles problemas a los demás peces gordos, casualmente la policía decidió que era hora de mostrarle el interior de una celda. Y si bien Gendo ganó los $7,000 de manera "justa", este seguía siendo dinero fraudulento, pero para él aunque fraudulento seguía siendo plata que no volvería a permitir que se le escapara.

Esa fue al principio la principal excusa de Shinji para no abandonar aquella mansión. 

Gracias a que Kaworu no volvió a acercársele demasiado los primeros días fue que su relación fue progresando. Mas siendo Kaworu, esta distancia no duró mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, Shinji aprendió que las personas podían tener un gran corazón y sentido del humor junto a una gran perversión. Las cosas iban tan bien que incluso había aprendido a llevarse bien con los perros 《Si no fuera porque al principio Kaworu se interponía entre ellos y yo...》

-Oye, oye -exclamó Shinji mientras las manos de Kaworu se infiltraban bajo su camisa-. ¿Qué crees que haces?... K-Kaworu.

-Animándote -respondió con tono discretamente alegre-. Además, yo también estoy algo decaído por haber fallado al cocinar. Creo que merezco que Shinji me anime también

《Sabía que terminaría así. -Los dos chicos terminaron sentados en el suelo; Kaworu tenía las piernas en posición de loto para sentar a Shinji sobre él con más facilidad-. Prefiero el piso. La mesa es demasiado dura y podríamos caernos. -Las hábiles manos de Kaworu se infiltraban dentro de sus pantalones, mientras la parte superior se concentraba en morder sus labios. Recordó sus primeros intentos. Era increíble como Kaworu podía convertirse en todo un idiota al momento de probar sus jugadas. Eso le divertía-. Si él es un ángel ¿Eso a mí en qué me convierte? ¿Un muerto que llegó al paraíso? Se supone que eso es algo bueno ¿no? -Sentía la lengua del albino entrelazada con la suya, la forma en que rozaba todo a su paso hasta adentrarse cada vez más en su garganta. Poco a poco les iba faltando aire, pero el albino parecía preferir la muerte siempre y cuando fuera dentro de Shinji. Un hilillo de saliva les recorría los labios-. Deja ya de pensar cosas innecesarias. Nadie está esperándote allá afuera. Este es tu único “hogar”.》

-Oye Shinji, si lo piensas, de verdad he mejorado. He perfeccionado el arte de rostizar. No negaras que todo lo que toco queda ardiente... Como tu trasero -guiño, guiño. He ahí la idiotez del más genio.

-Kaworu... ¡Haz matado el momento!

-¡¿Qué?! No. Lo siento. Olvida lo que dije.   
.  
.  
-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! -gritaba el chico que horas atrás recibió una gran desilusión-. ¡Ah! Me lleva... -maldijo al lastimarse una pierna pateando la pared exterior de cierta residencia adinerada.

-K-Kensuke, hombre, ya cálmate. -Ver al cuatro ojos así de enfadado era un fenómeno tan extraño que el mismo Touji bajaba de su nube de chico malo para evitar ser víctima de su furia-. Te digo, de seguro vimos mal. Ese enano debe estar ahora mismo lloriqueando porque lo ayudemos y nosotros aquí imaginándonos cosas. -dijo el chico moreno tratando de calmar a su amigo. Pero aún sin lentes, él tenía por seguro que hubiera visto exactamente lo mismo.

Previo al anochecer, ambos chicos se escondieron en las cercanías de la gran mansión. Finalmente habían afrontado la realidad: ellos debían salvar a su muy enclenque amigo o nadie más lo haría; ni la policía, ni su propia familia. Su nuevo plan resultó bastante parecido al original: Kensuke desactivaría el sistema de seguridad e irrumpirían en el lugar, solo que esta vez iban preparados para la ocasión. Dos pistolas, ideales para acorralar a cualquier tipo canoso con escopeta. ¿Qué cómo las consiguieron? Habiéndose pasado la vida rondando por las calles, les resultó cosa fácil hallar a un buen samaritano que se las brindara. Tan solo un par de mandados para el tío Ramiel y una noche a solas con cualquiera de los dos, o ambos en su defecto, y todo arreglado. El momento llegó. Estuvieron a punto de saltar el muro del jardín, sin embargo, dieron un último vistazo a través de la reja. Fue ahí cuando las esperanzas de Kensuke se desplomaron. 

Allí los encontraron. Secuestrador y rehén, juntos, jugueteando con los perros, contemplando apaciblemente el cielo nocturno iluminado por el resplandor de la gran luna llena. Una sincera sonrisa decoraba el rostro del pequeño ladrón. Un cuadro confuso, sí; pero nada comparado a lo que ocurriría a continuación y que los dejaría totalmente pasmados. Kaworu se aproximó a Shinji y lo besó de lleno en los labios. A él no pareció importarle, por el contrario, pareciese que efectivamente le correspondiera, como si realmente lo deseara. 

-Nos vio -señaló Touji. Fue en el momento en que él expulsó un grito ahogado cuando el joven propietario se dio cuenta de su presencia y arrastró a Shinji de regreso al interior de la casa. Creyeron que regresaría a por ellos con su escopeta y los amenazaría de muerte, pero no fue así, en realidad, ni siquiera volvió a salir-. Tal vez todo sea parte de un plan para escapar.

-No lo es, el muy desgraciado sufre del síndrome de Estocolmo. -masculló Kensuke mientras apretaba sus puños contra la pared Ese zombie le ha lavado el cerebro. No vale la pena seguir con esta tontería. Él no quiere escapar; esa es la realidad.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?! ¡Es nuestro compañero! No podemos dejarlo y pretender que el maldito chico jamás existió. Puede que sea un debilucho incapaz de seguirnos el paso, pero Shinji nos ha sacado demasiadas veces de problemas, y yo no seré el cobarde que no devuelva el favor. ¡Lo salvaremos quiera o no! 

.La determinación de Touji tomó de sorpresa a Kensuke

-"Lo salvaremos" dices...- Recordó todos los momentos en que arrastraban a Shinji a sus locuras, lo mucho que la torpeza de su amigo los divertía, y como sentía que, en el fondo, el también llegó a disfrutarlo. Ya podría devolverlo a la realidad con una paliza luego. No podía creer que un idiota como él lo hiciera entrar en razón-. Tienes razón. -rió-. Tú idiota, por una vez en tu vida tienes razón.

-Oye, oye, ¿Cómo que "por una vez"?...

-¡¿Pero quién carajos son ustedes?! -Un grito salió por detrás de Touji y Kensuke e hizo que ambos gritaran al tiempo que daban un salto repentino. Dieron la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de una hermosa pero explosiva pelirroja.

-¡Respondan! -gritó la pelirroja

-¿Q-Quién eres? -preguntó Kensuke.

-Mi nombre es Asuka Langley. Se los digo solo para que estén al tanto de la persona ante la cual están.

-¿Pues cuál es tu problema, Asuka "Langely"? Casi me das un infarto -

-Que haya dado mi nombre no significa que deje que cualquier basura lo use. -cruzó los brazos-. No volveré a repetirlo; díganme quiénes son y qué hacen espiando mi casa o llamaré a la policía.

《 ¿Su casa?》

-No, no lo harás. -Touji sacó el arma que consiguieron del tío Ramiel-. Vamos a rescatar a Shinji y ni tú, ni ningún otra perra se interpondrán. -Sus manos amenazaban agitando el arma frente Asuka, pero su rostro denotaba la falta de compromiso que tenia de jalar el gatillo.

-De nada te sirve ese juguetillo si no tienes las bolas para usarlo. Lárgate; ve y cambia tu ropa interior.

-Tú... -La impotencia le comió la lengua a Touji.

-Touji suelta el arma -Kensuke se acercó y le arrebató el arma sin esfuerzo-. Esto es una locura.

-¡Aun así!... Shinji está allí adentro. -lanzó una mirada despectiva hacia la pelirroja-. No dejaré que ningún otro zafado llegue a impedir que lo saquemos.

-Cuida tus palabras, "blödmann" -vociferaba en tono amenazante. Frente alta. Orgullosa de haber aprendido alemán para su último viaje.

-¿Eh? ¿Bloodman? 《Eso suena genial.》 -pensó Touji.

-¡No bloodman! ¡Pedazo de mierda! Blö...-Estuvo a punto de corregirle la encendida pelirroja hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro deteniéndola... La mano de una esbelta chica de cabello corto color turquesa.

-¿Rei?

-¡Rei!

-Tranquilícense -ordenó ella fríamente.

-¡¿Perdón?! Este par de monos es el que...

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?! -exigió Touji-. Tu hermano lleva secuestrado más de un mes, y a ti y al bueno para nada de tu padre no parece importarles un carajo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? 

-¡¿Y tú que chingados haces aquí, a todo esto?!

-¡CALLENSE! -Tanto griterío no permitía a Kensuke ordenar sus pensamientos-. Alguien explíqueme qué está pasando. ¿Por qué te apareces hasta ahora Rei? ¿A qué se refiere esta chica con "su casa"? ¿Quién demonios secuestro a Shinji entonces?...

-No se preocupen. -dijo Rei absolutamente tranquila-. Pronto se resolverá  
.  
.  
El sótano seguía siendo idéntico a como lo vio la primera vez, solo que ahora, era consciente de que era un sótano. Volvía a estar tirado sobre el suelo con las manos atadas. Como si nunca hubiera salido.

Hace menos de una hora daban uno de sus habituales paseos por el jardín. Los pastores alemanes jugueteaban cerca de los chicos; uno de ellos empujó a Kaworu y le lambió la cara, mientras, Shinji lo miraba y no paraba de reír. Esa noche la luna estaba singularmente hermosa. 

《 ¿Seguirá brillando la luna allá afuera?》

En un momento la belleza de la luna lo envolvía, al siguiente, eran los labios de Kaworu; hasta entonces, nada inesperado. Fue unos segundos después que escucharon un murmullo a las afueras de la propiedad, luego, la nostalgia lo abordó al encontrarse con la mirada consternada de dos chicos que alguna vez consideró lo más parecido a unos amigos.

Antes de siquiera pronunciar sus nombres, Kaworu lo devolvió al interior de la casa de un jalón. 

-¡Hey! Espera...

《Te equivocas sobre ellos -hubiera querido decirle-. No me abandonaron, lo supe con tan solo mirar sus ojos. Tenían miedo. Podrán ser unos idiotas que siempre huyen de sus propias peleas, pero esta vez no me abandonaron》

-Kaworu, no, suéltame... ¡Quiero ir con ellos!

Kaworu se detuvo en seco.

-... No.

El albino ató las manos del chico Ikari por la espalda y cerró la puerta tras él la puerta del sótano. Lo último que vio Shinji antes de ser encerrado fue el color rojo.

《Lo había olvidado; estoy secuestrado -se acomodó en el suelo-. ¿Será que, para Kaworu, siempre estuve atado?》

Se sintió aliviado al no escuchar ningún disparo. Presentía que Touji y Kensuke tratarían de rescatarlo de alguna otra forma, pero si enfrentarse a Kaworu era necesario, cualquier cosa podría pasar. No le gustaría que alguien saliera lastimado.

《 ¿Por qué me preocupo por Kaworu ahora? Todo este tiempo me ha visto como un objeto el cual puede reclamar; lo que hizo recién solo lo confirmó. -recordó la pintura colgada en la sala de estar-. Justamente eso es lo que soy para él ¿no?, un ave enjaulada. -Shinji, obstinadamente, llegó a una conclusión-. Desde el principio supe que estaba loco, pero la fantasía de tener a alguien que me rescatara de mi propia vida me volvió ciego. Dijo quererme por lo que respondí aquel día en su escuela; cualquiera pudo haber dicho eso. Yo no trataba de probar nada, solo soy un cobarde que no tuvo las agallas para defenderse. No solo soy una estúpida ave enjaulada, soy un cobarde, un oportunista, un debilucho, soy el peor ladrón de todo Texas y de todo el mundo.》

Se levantó como pudo del suelo.

-Mis amigos siguen allá afuera. -Volvería con Touji y Kensuke, y no le importaría lo que pase con aquel chico que lo secuestró. No tenía asegurado de que sus antiguos compañeros lo entenderían, pero aún así...-. Debo escapar; debí escapar hace ya tiempo.

Estuvo a punto de embestir la puerta con toda la fuerza aquel subidón de energía le dio; no fue necesario, y afortunadamente se percató de ello a tiempo. 《Creí haber visto que cerró con llave》. No le dio más importancia que a abrir dicha puerta con ambas manos atadas. Los locos hacen cosas sin sentido.

La oscuridad imperaba dentro de la mansión a excepción de la poca luz que entrase por las ventanas. Con gran sigilo Shinji camino hacia la cocina y abrió quedamente una de las alacenas. Ningún otro cubierto brillaba tanto como el cuchillo que sostenía en las manos y que acababa de usar para cortar sus ataduras. Al parecer, la luna seguiría brillando con o sin él.

Era libre, finalmente, libre. Conocía el lugar donde Kaworu guardaba las llaves, podría hacerse con ellas y abrir la puerta principal y las rejas. Los pastores alemanes le habían llegado a querer; no serían una molestia a la hora de salir. Su familia no lo estaría esperando, pero bien podía alojarse con Touji y Kensuke unos días... Era libre de huir. Tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo.

Una serie de pensamientos asaltaron la cabeza de Shinji. Mantuvo su mirada perdida en el suelo, con el cuchillo aferrado entre sus dedos por unos segundos, y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. En el fondo sabía lo que deseaba hacer, pero ni siquiera encontraba la lógica en sus propias acciones. Sencillamente, fue lo que quería.

《Seguramente yo también sea un loco》

Dobló a la izquierda en el segundo piso. Abrió la habitación al final del pasillo a la que llegó corriendo a trompicones, sosteniendo el cuchillo siempre con firmeza, y distinguió la figura de Kaworu recostado apaciblemente sobre su camastro. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo distinguir como sus parpados escondían aquellos ojos rojizos que no hace mucho lo miraron con recelo.

Se trepó silenciosamente sobre el cuerpo del albino. Sostuvo el cuchillo a la altura de sus hombros; El fulgor de la luna que se infiltraba del exterior arrancaba destellos del filoso cubierto

-Eres un ladrón, ¿y ahora también un asesino? -susurró Kaworu despertando de su supuesto sueño-. No hay problema. Como te dije hace tiempo: Si alguien de los dos matará al otro, ese serás tú, Shinji.

De nuevo, Shinji se encontró acorralado, solo que ahora llevaba consigo el sentimiento que lo sacó de ese sótano.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? -le reprochó-. Crees tener la razón, pero, te equivocas sobre todo el mundo... No soy un pájaro al que puedes enjaular. -Cada palabra salía arañando su garganta. Soñaba con el momento de poder decir lo que pensaba, sin embargo nunca imaginó que dolería tanto-. Dijiste amarme por lo que dije. Ese día me viste solo por casualidad. Amas a alguien por responder unas absurdas palabras, sinsentido, solo líneas; dichas por sencillamente un cobarde, por alguien que no sirve para nada. Cualquiera pudo haberlas dicho, y aún así tú... ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? -Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su voz se resquebrajaba al igual que un vaso de cristal a presión-. Algo tan imprudente... Si hubiera sido otra persona la que lo dijo... ¿Te hubieras?... ¿Enamorado de ella?

Shinji levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y miró aquel par de ojos carmín una vez más, suplicante por una respuesta al miedo que se rehusaba a reconocer. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y se filtró por la comisura de sus labios.

《No tiene nada por responder. Al fin y al cabo, ya no me sorprende.》

-Lo lamento... Lamento que pienses eso. -sus ojos destellaban rojizos en la penumbra. Shinji se sintió devorado tanto por ellos como por sus palabras-. Tal vez tengas razón, puede que alguien más haya dicho por error exactamente eso, pero dudo que alguien pudiera decirlo mejor que tú, y más aún, en ese preciso momento. -Comenzó a reírse-. Es vergonzoso, pero yo sentía miedo cada que ponías un pie fuera de casa. Incluso cuando te perdía de vista, o cada vez que echabas vistazo de medio segundo por la ventana, o cuando hablabas de tu familia y en los momentos en que tenía que consolarte porque te pegaba la nostalgia; eso último en especial me hacía sentir un lascivo gusto culposo siempre que te follaba. -Su sonrisa se mostró amplia antes de desaparecer por completo-. Cuando dijiste que querías ir con ellos, fue como apuñalarme por la espalda.

Kaworu le arrebató al cuchillo a Shinji, lo tumbó a su lado y lo aprisionó debajo de su cuerpo. A lo lejos se oyó a Kensuke soltar un grito, más ninguna señal de que estuvieran cerca de rescatarlo.

-K-Kaworu

-Ahora que finalmente te encontré no dejare que te alejes de mi. -sentenció Kaworu antes de arrancarle beso con violencia. Mientras el chico pateaba y apretaba los puños al tratar de quitárselo de encima, es entonces que el tajante centelleo reflejado desde la mano de su agresor lo convencía de no hacer ningún movimiento demasiado brusco. 

-K-Kaworu... Hah. -Articulaba al tratar de respirar, pero lo único que encontraba era la lengua del albino tomando el lugar de su oxigeno-. No, detente.

En un rincón de sus pensamientos, una voz le decía lo idiota que fue al no haber huido. 《Bien hecho, Shinji. Tuviste tú oportunidad.》 Mas ahora estaba a merced de los impredecibles deseos de un lunático. 《Lo que pasé a continuación será tú culpa.》

Sus dedos acariciaban el torso del castaño con desesperación y su entrepierna húmeda y endurecida chocaba frente a la suya. Lanzó un placentero grito de sufrimiento al rozarle la yema del pulgar contra su pezón.

-Pensar en lo que te pasaría si vuelves haya afuera -comenzó Kaworu-, si estas solo... Tendrías que asesinarme primero ¿lo sabes? Prefiero no pensar en eso, y en cambio, asegurarme de que aquel chico que caminaba frente a mi escuela todos los días no vuelva a hacer una expresión tan triste.- Debajo de él los forcejeos había parado. Puso el cuchillo a un lado y apretó las muñecas de Shinji, impaciente por saber que como reaccionaria su adorable rehén-. Oye ¿Eso significa que ya estas mejor? Como siempre mis habilidades de reanimación son infalibles.

Ahí estaban de nuevo: confusión, sentimientos encontrados, dolor en el estómago. ¿Cómo es posible volverse adicto a ese dolor? Una actitud egoísta, sí, pero el saber que significaba tanto para otra persona lo corrompía.

-Kaworu, idiota. -lloró Shinji.

-¿Lo ves? Era nuestro destino rencontrarnos. 

Al final, su secuestrador tenía razón: alguien pudo repetir las mismas palabras que él hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo nadie más haría lo que él ahora.

Rodeó la espalda del chico con sus brazos y sus labios cayeron sobre los suyos; esa clase de prisión no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El albino hundió su lengua aún más profunda. Se podía sentir como su saliva entremezclada le recorría por el cuello y el interior de este.

Se despojaron por completo de sus ropas en algún momento; no lo recordaban.

-Ngh, ¡ahh!...Kaworu. -gemía Shinji sin pudor, confiado en que el mundo entero se habia reducido a aquella habitación. Cada vez que el nombre Kaworu salia de sus labios incitaba a su dueño a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas-. Kaworu, Ka...woru... ¡Kaaahhh! ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

-¡Haa! Shinji. -saboreaba su nombre con labios húmedos, encajando las uñas en du espalda como si fuera a escapársele en cualquier momento-. Eres demasiado lindo.

Era consciente de lo mal que estaba la situación; se dejó mantener por un niño rico, no sabía dónde en la tierra huyó su familia, sus amigos debían tener un estrés infernal después de todo el terror que les hizo pasar. No podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de aquel chico. 

《Es definitivo, estoy tan loco como él.》

Shinji soltó un ultimó gemido al momento en que Kaworu se corrió dentro de él. Al final, las sabanas acabaron húmedas y sus cuerpos mojados y pegajosos por semen y saliva.

El rencor que momentos atrás sintió Shinji por Kaworu fue ignorado y enterrado más rápido de lo que le duró crearse. Y les hubiera tomado mucho menos caer dormidos uno sobre el otro sin darse cuenta si no hubiera sido por el fuerte golpe que azotó la entrada de la mansión. Cuestión de segundos después, y tuvieron a un grupo de oficiales apuntándoles con sus armas y vociferándoles palabreríos sobre secuestro e invasión de propiedad...

Los sacaron de la mansión sin dar una explicación concreta. Fueron cuatro los oficiales que habían irrumpido en el incómodo momento de pasión en el que se encontraban los dos chicos y los llevaron hasta el patio a rastras. Iban semidesnudos solamente porque la policía de cabello corto y cara bonita convenció a la oficial al mando de dejarles ponerse ropa interior.

El oficial de lentes llevaba a Kaworu mientras que él exigía inútilmente una explicación lógica.

-¡Respóndanme de una puta vez!... ¿Qué no tienen lengua malditos sordos? No quería recurrir a esto pero: ¡¿Acaso no saben quién soy?!... ¡Auch!...suelta... ¡Agh!

-No se resista por favor o nos obligará a usar la fuerza.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Maya. -le dijo el oficial que llevaba a Shinji. Traía el cabello largo y descuidado y la mirada dura-. Igual, no le entrará en la cabeza. Nunca lo hace.

-Makoto, Shigeru, no se detengan. -ordenó una de las oficiales.

Kaworu logró detener al policía de anteojos que lo llevaba. Aunque no lo pareciera, poseía bastante fuerza y lo demostraba sometiendo al albino.

-¡Alto! ¿Bajo qué cargos me arrestan? ¿Quién los llamó?

Una mano se acercó velozmente y chocó contra el rostro de Kaworu, arrancándole un sonido chasqueante.

-Fui yo... maldito hermano "arschloch".

Hermano; Shinji repitió la palabra en voz baja al tratar de procesarla.

-Asuka... ¡¿Llamaste a la policía?!

-Cambiaste la cerradura... Cambiaste la cerradura ¡de mi propia casa!

Una segunda mano volvió a acercarse, esta vez, con forma de puño y directo al estómago con mucha fuerza. El chico se dobló al recibir el impacto.  
.  
-¡Te mereces mucho más que eso, maldito violador! -bramó Touji.

-Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo. -afirmó Asuka.

-En ese caso. -se apareció Kensuke-... Con su permiso. - dijo antes de soltar un gancho que seguramente dejaría al chico de ojos color carmín, con un ojo morado.

No fue necesario prestar demasiada atención para darse cuenta de que habia más gente reunida ahí de lo que pensaban: los policías, la inesperada hermana de Kaworu, Touji y Kensuke...

-Rei...-dijo Shinji pasmado. La oficial, a la que anteriormente llamaron por el nombre de Maya, liberó al castaño de las esposas al darse cuenta de su error grupal al hacerlo y este inmediatamente se echó a los brazos de su hermana.

《Te extrañe. -pensó Shinji; incapaz de decirlo por la emoción-. Te extrañe, te extrañe tanto y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello. -Todo gracias al efecto Kaworu.》

-Shinji ¿Estas triste? -Rei nunca fue conocida por su empatía. Ese momento, a pesar de sentir una peculiar preocupación por su hermano, era un gran ejemplo.- Shinji, estas temblando.

Kaworu miraba desde el fondo como Shinji se aferraba a su hermana desconsolado; medio muerto de celos y la otra mitad por los golpes que recibió.

-¿Es usted la que nos llamó jovencita? -preguntó la oficial de cabello purpura que sin dudas era la capitana del escuadrón. Asuka asintió. Entonces se dirigió a su hermano-. Kaworu Nagisa Langley, estas arrestado por invasión de propiedad ajena y secuestró. Todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra...

-No, esperen. Él no me secuestro, yo me quede por voluntad propia.- dijo Shinji, haciendo que todos los presentes soltarán un "¿eh?"

-¡Le han lavado el cerebro! -gritó Touji mientras el oficial de aspecto descuidado lo sostenía para evitarse la molestia de arrestar a dos personas en una misma noche-. ¡Regrésalo a la normalidad zombie hijo de puta!

-Digo la verdad, nunca estuve secuestrado.

《 ¿Entonces por qué putas no dijiste nada?- pensó Kensuke indignado-. Una noche con el tío Ramiel. Muchas gracias Shinji.》

-Aún así, cometió el delito de apropiarse del terreno perteneciente a su hermana. -señaló la capitana-. Como la señorita Langley nos explicó antes, sus padres desheredaron la propiedad al hijo y decidieron dárselo a la hija. -Por ese tiempo, cuando Kaworu andaba en sus ondas rebeldes, sus padres y él tuvieron severos roces, por lo que ellos al notar su falsa condescendencia lo desheredaron, brindándole a Asuka de todos los beneficios de los que él se perdería-. La casa le pertenece por ley a Asuka Nagisa Langley. El joven quebrantó las leyes al asentarse sin permiso en dicha casa, y es por eso que vendrá con nosotros.

-No, no, alto. -pedía Kaworu con tono perturbado-. No pueden hacer esto. Tengo contactos; mis padres son importantes en la industria... La verdad no sé qué industria, pero debe ser una que deje mares de dinero.

-¿Sigues creyendo que mis padres te sacarán de esta luego de la forma en la que los desobedeciste? ¿Qué eres idiota?

Estaba acabado. En un principio creyó que su hermana volvería dentro de un mes más, así que planeaba usar algo del dinero que mantenía de sus padres para conseguir otro lugar donde mantener a Shinji cerca y aislado.

Más tarde Rei les explicaría que la razón por la que tardo tanto fue porque, al igual que Kaworu, también necesitaba que Asuka regresara de su viaje a Alemania para poder comenzar con la segunda parte de su plan.

-P-Pero yo... Esto está mal. Alguien... Alguien me conseguirá un abogado. De todos modos no tienen suficientes pruebas. ¡No soy un secuestrador! No pueden encarcelarme así sin más...

-Cierra el hocico niño. Esto es Texas, aquí a nadie le importa un bledo las reglas.  
.  
.  
-Y eso fue, más o menos, lo que pasó... Creo. -concluyó Misato-. O esa es la información que retuve cuando Shinji me contó la historia.

Un par de horas pasaron desde el inicio de la historia de Misato. El día ya se terminaba y la noche sacaba bostezos de las bocas de los policías en la comisaria. Ese día podía considerarse ya perdido; el papeleo seguiría en sus escritorios al amanecer.

-Buena historia, sí. –Bostezó Ritsuko-. Pero eso no explica porque te suspendieron; recuerda, es por eso que comenzaste con toda esta comedia.

¡Ah! Cierto, lo olvidaba. La razón de mi cansancio… Es que ahora el chico se está quedando conmigo –dijo notoriamente avergonzada-; al parecer su padre sigue desaparecido y algunos comandantes lo consideraban algo fuera de lugar hasta darse cuenta después de un par de semanas de que el chico podría ser de utilidad… ¡Deja de reírte! Solo lo hice porque sentí lastima por el muchacho. Le ofrecí a su hermana quedarse en mi apartamento también pero lo rechazó, a saber dónde pasará las noches esa chica.

-Como si realmente te preocupará. –replico la rubia aun carcajeando-. Admítelo, estas agradecida de no tener que cuidar a dos mocosos. Aunque más bien el que tendrá que soportar al otro será ese chico... Um.

-Shinji, Ikari Shinji

-Sí, eso, Ikari Shi... ¡Esa hija de puta! ¡¿La chica del monstertruck es su hermana?!

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Hablo de la perra que me dejó en ridículo. ¡Por un carajo, acuérdate! La hermana de ese chico es Rei Ikari: la chica que hace unos meses forzó la entrada al espectáculo de monstertrucks, apaleó, amordazó y colgó por los pies al conductor de la "Yaranaika" , la usó para destruir el escondite y los autos de varios imbéciles y de pasó de todo vehículo que se cruzará con ella ¿Cómo cuál? ¡EL MIO! Mi escuadrón junto conmigo estuvimos toda la noche buscándola, pero lo único que encontramos fue a la puta Yaranaika bien metida hasta el fondo del lago del rancho Seele. Y tú sabes cómo son los malnacidos dueños de ese rancho; le atribuyeron por completo la culpa a la policía por permitir que eso pasará, y ¿Quién estaba a cargo de la operación?: Yo.

》He estado buscándola por meses, sin embargo no importa lo mucho que busque. Hasta un ratón tiene menos discreción. Pero ahora que se dónde se encuentra su hermano puedo usarlo a él para atraerla. Compadezco al pobre chico; tener una hermana como esa. Y claro, haber sido secuestrado por ese demente canoso, es para quedar traumado de por vida.

-¿Traumado? -Chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Por el chico Nagisa Langley? Pero si va con él a visita conyugal cada semana.  
.  
.  
.  
***************************************************************************   
Por fin terminé WOHOOO! (primer fanfic)

Gracias a Hania y Abdi que hace mucho tiempo se pusieron a hablar sobre como en México no se respetan las leyes y mencionar que en lugares de EUA puedes causarle daño a una persona que te estuviera atacando y será legal porque contará como haberte defendido.....*susurra* graciaaas.

Ah! By the way............ Perdónenme, convertí a Kaworu en Karl.


End file.
